Born To Protect you
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ini bukanlah akhir dari semuanya... Kita akan bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang... Dan aku, akan tetap melindungimu. Karena aku terlahir memang untuk melindungimu..." Ffic Pairing GiottoxAlaude/1827


Title : Born to Protect you

Fandom : KHR

Genre : Angst

Pairing : seharusnya sih AlaudexGiotto, tapi 1827 juga deh :P

Rated : T

Disclaimed : Punya siapa?

All char KHR : Amano Akira!

Warning : OOC, abal, alay, de el el. Yang tidak suka yaoi silahkan pencet back yang ada diatas ^^

A/N : Yak, sejak gw liat si Alaude (First Cloud Guardian) gw langsung ngebuang Yama sebagai tokoh fave gw :)) *dibuat home run sama Yama* Alaude itu... Gimana gitu =)) *geje dibanting* pokokke top begete lah :)) silahkan dinikmati :))

* * *

_Aku terlahir untuk melindungimu...._

_Meskipun aku tidak ada disampingmu, percayalah kalau aku akan selalu ada disampingmu..._

_Meskipun kita berpisah dikehidupan sekarang..._

_Aku yakin kita akan bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang,_

_Dan aku akan terus melindungimu..._

* * *

"...To... Giotto...."

'Suara itu, aku mengenalnya....'

"Oi Giotto!"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menguncang-guncangkan badan sang primo de Vongola yang sedang tertidur disana. Laki-laki itu membuka matanya sembari megejap sejenak untuk memperjelas apa yang ada disekitarnya. "Ada apa Allaude...?"

"Ada apa katamu?! Lihat ini!" Dengan ekspresi tidak berubah, Cloud Guardian pertama Vongola itu memperlihatkan setumpuk misi yang belum disentuh sama sekali.

Melihat itu, Giotto hanya bisa terduduk lemas dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Bi-bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Alaude bersiap dengan borgol yang ada ditangannya lengkap dengan flame ungu yang menjadi ciri khas dia sebagai Cloud Guardian.

"T-tidak... Aku akan mengerjakannya." Giotto langsung mengambil sebagian pekerjaan itu dan menyelesaikannya. Pekerjaan itu tidak habis-habisnya dikerjakan oleh Giotto sampai dia kurang tidur malam itu. Beberapa kali dia terlihat menguap tetapi cepat-cepat dia sembunyikan ketika melihat deathglare yang dikeluarkan oleh Alaude.

"..." Alaude hanya melihatnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat yang dibuatnya. "Hanya untuk minum, lalu selesaikan pekerjaanmu lagi."

Giotto sejenak terdiam melihat Alaude yang menyodorkan minuman itu mukanya memerah sejenak dan tersenyum sambil mengambil minuman yang ada ditangan guardiannya itu. "Terima kasih..." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

_Meskipun dia selalu berkata kasar, dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti diriku_

"Akhirnya selesai!!!!!" Giotto merengangkan tangannya dan melihat keluar jendela yang ada dibelakangnya. Langit berwarna biru kala itu dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Jangan senang dulu...." Alaude membuka pintu dan membawa beberapa daftar yang ada ditangannya. "Setelah ini, akan ada beberapa pertemuan dan juga rapat yang harus kau hadiri..."

Perkataan Alaude langsung membuat Giotto lemas dan juga hanya bisa pasrah. "Lalu apa acaranya?"

Alaude melihat kearah Giotto dan membuang kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Ikut saja denganku..." Alaude membalikkan badan dan akan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Kemana?" Giotto terlihat bingung melihat Alaude.

"Ikut saja..." Alaude mendeathglare Giotto membuatnya mengangguk dan berkeringat dingin seraya berjalan mengikuti Alaude.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Alaude? Aku sudah lelah untuk berjalan..." Gerutu Giotto sambil tetap memegang tangan Alaude karena Alaude menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata.

"Jangan berisik dan ikut saja!" Alaude trus menarik tangan Giotto menuju kesuatu tempat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tiba disuatu tempat dan Alaude menghentikan langkahnya. "Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu..."

Giotto membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau dan juga beberapa pohon. "Indahnya...." Giotto berjalan mengelilingi bukit itu.

"Lihat itu..." Alaude menunjuk kearah langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

Giotto terlihat terkesima oleh pemandangan malam itu. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Bukan karena bintang-bintang itu atau pekerjaannya yang sudah terselesaikan, tetapi karena dia hanya berdua, bersama dengannya. Dengan orang yang dia sayangi...

Giotto duduk dan merebahkan badannya diatas rerumputan itu dan memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang itu.

"Hei jangan berbaring disana, kau mau aku menghancurkan markas vongola karena bertengkar dengan G?" Jawab Alaude lalu dia segera duduk disebelah Giotto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan udara sesegar ini, aku ingin sekali bebas seperti ini..." Giotto tersenyum dan tetap perebahkan tubuhnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada satu gerakan di angkasa. "Ah, bintang jatuh! Orang-orang berkata kalau kita memohon pada bintang jatuh, maka permohonan kita akan dikabulkan!" Jawab Giotto sambil melihat kearah Alaude.

Tetapi, alaude malah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau bodoh, kau kira berapa usiamu sekarang Giotto?" Tanya Alaude membuat Giotto menjadi tersinggung dan hanya tersenyum.

"Terserah aku akan percaya atau tidak bukan? Ah, bintangnya sudah pergi...." Giotto terlihat kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka berada disana beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Alaude berdiri dan membenahi bajunya.

"Baiklah, liburan sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali, atau G dan aku akan merusak semua yang ada di markas..." Alaude hanya mengatakan itu sambil membelakangi Giotto.

"Baiklah!" Giotto berdiri dan akan menghampiri Alaude. Ketika Alaude menoleh kebelakang, yang ia lihat bukan Giotto tetapi langit yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Lihat itu..." Alaude menunjuk kearah langit, dan ketika Giotto melihatnya yang mereka lihat adalah hujan meteor.

"Wow! Indah sekali!" Giotto berlari kedepan tebing dan melihat meteor-meteor itu. "hei Alaude, ayo kita buat permintaan!" Giotto menoleh kearah Alaude sambil tersenyum. Alaude segera mendekati Giotto dan memandangi langit itu.

"Apakah kau berfikir aku akan melakukannya?" Jawab Alaude dingin.

"Sepertinya tidak..." Giotto tersenyum tipis melihat Alaude. Lalu dia menutup matanya dan memohon sebuah permohonan. _"Kuharap... Semua orang bahagia selamanya... Dan kuharap..."_ Giotto melihat Alaude. _"Aku bisa bersama dengannya selamanya... Di kehidupan sekarang, dan dikehidupan yang akan datang..."_

Memohon kepada bintang adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah difikirkan oleh Alaude. Tetapi untuk malam ini saja, didalam hatinya dia memohon satu permintaan pada jutaan bintang yang ada diatas. _"Kuharap aku bisa melindunginya... Kapanpun, dikehidupan ini, ataupun dikehidupan yang akan datang..."_

* * *

BANG BANG BANG!

Suara pistol terdengar diseluruh bagian dari tempat itu. Terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran antara kelompok Vongola dan juga Riservatto *ditendang karena pake klan OOC*. Giotto masih dengan Hyper Dying modenya mencoba untuk menyerang beberapa musuh yang ada disekitarnya. G, Ugetsu, dan juga Spade melindungi sisi lain dari tempat yang menjadi markas utama Vongola itu. Musuh mengetahui markas vongola dan segera mengirimkan orang yang melebih para pengawal vongola yang waktu itu sedang bertugas.

Giotto kali ini ditemani oleh Ugetsu mencoba melindungi sisi depan. Sedangkan Alaude sedang tidak ditempat dikarenakan mendapatkan misi yang lainnya. "Giotto-dono, musuh semakin mendekati markas kita, bagaimana ini?!" Ugetsu yang berada tidak jauh dari Giotto berteriak sambil terus menggunakan Cambio Forma menyerang beberapa orang disana.

"Sial... kita kalah jumlah..." Giotto mencoba untuk menyerang menggunakan Zero point breakthrough.

"Uagh!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terengar dari tengah-tengah kepungan musuh. Dalam beberapa menit saja beberapa musuh sudah tumbang. Giotto melihat kearah suara itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang ada disana.

"Kau terlambat..." Giotto melihat kearah Alaude yang baru saja datang sudah menghabisi beberapa musuh yang menghalanginya.

"hmph, sepertinya kalian tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku..." Alaude dengan tetap nada sinisnya itu.

"Alaude-dono, syukurlah kau kembali!" Ugetsu langsung menghampiri Alaude.

"Jangan senang dulu, musuh kita akan terus bertambah..."

"Tenang saja, ini akan segera berakhir..." Giotto bersiap dengan Hyper Dying Mode yang sudah bertambah kekuatannya.

"Primo, awas dibelakangmu!" G yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah Giotto berteriak, dan ada seseorang yang akan menembak Giotto.

BANG!

Giotto yang tidak sempat untuk menghindar hanya terdiam saja. Tetapi, yang terkena peluru itu adalah...

"..." Giotto hanya terdiam melihat rambut cokelat itu menghalangi pandangannya menuju keorang yang akan menembaknya. Peluru melesat menembus tubuh orang itu, dan hanya darah yang ia lihat kala itu.

"Alaude!" G akan menghampiri Giotto dan juga Alaude yang sekarang ini terjatuh didepan Giotto.

"Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan Giotto!" Spade menghentikan langkah G dan melihat kearah Giotto.

"...Alaude... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tidak ada jawaban dari tubuh itu. Hanya merah darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua musuh yang ada disekitar Giotto yang tadi terdiam sejenak langsung berlari dan akan menyerang Giotto dengan flame box milik mereka semua. "KALIAN!" Giotto menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, dan dalam sekejap Flame yang dikeluarkan Giotto membesar dan semua musuh yang ada disekitarnya membeku karena Zero point breakthrough yang dikeluarkan Giotto.

"Primo..." G akan menghampiri Giotto yang sekarang ini hanya terduduk sambil menompang kepala Alaude. Tetapi, Spade dan Ugetsu langsung menghentikannya dan mengeleng pelan.

Sementara Giotto hanya bisa terdiam. Hyper Dying Mode menghilang dan air mata keluar dari mata Giotto. "Alaude.... kumohon, bangunlah..." Giotto hanya bisa menangis melihat Alaude yang tidak sadarkan diri. Hujan tiba-tiba turun, dan membasahi mereka berdua. Dan menandai selesainya pertarungan itu. "Aku... Aku..."

Tiba-tiba tangan yang dingin itu bergerak dan memegang pipi Giotto, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya itu. "Jangan menangis..." Suara Alaude terdengar lirih dan juga pelan.

"Kenapa.... Kenapa kau malah menghalangi orang itu... Aku... Lebih baik aku yang ma-" Sebelum Giotto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Alaude mengeleng dan menaruh telunjuknya di mulut Tsuna.

"Bukankah... Seharusnya sebagai pemimpin Vongola kau tahu... Tugas, seorang guardian... adalah melindungi pemimpinnya... Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang guardian..." Jawab Alaude tersenyum tipis.

"Te-tetapi aku tidak ingin... Aku lemah...." Giotto tetap menangis melihat Alaude yang ada dipelukannya. "Kumohon, bertahanlah..."

Alaude tersenyum dan memegang pipi Giotto. Dia mendekatkan mukanya kearah Giotto dan dengan perlahan menciumnya. "Ini... bukan suatu perpisahan... Suatu saat, dikehidupan yang lain... Kita akan bertemu... Dan disaat itu, aku akan tetap melindungimu..." Alaude tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, tangan yang dingin itu terjatuh ke tanah dan matanya tertutup untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Na.... Tsuna...."

'Suara itu lagi....'

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Suara itu meninggi membuat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Bos kesepuluh Vongola itu melihat kearah orang yang membangunkannya.

"A-ah Hibari-san, kenapa..." Dia mengucek matanya dan belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Lihat ini!" Hibari menunjuk pekerjaan yang menumpuk didepan matanya.

"Aw, Hibari-san... bisakah aku berisirahat sebentar?" Tsuna hanya bisa terkulai lemas dimejanya. Tetapi deathglare dari Hibari membuatnya mengerjakan tugas itu kembali. "A-aku mengerti!"

Hibari melihat kearah Tsuna, Bekas air mata tampak disana. "Kau baru bermimpi buruk?" Hibari menyeka bekas air mata itu, membuat wajah Tsuna otomatis memerah.

"E-eh sepertinya..."

"Sepertinya?" Hibari kesal dengan jawaban dari Tsuna.

"B-begitulah..." Satu pukulan melayang dikepala Tsuna. "I-Itai HIbari-san...."

"Aku akan kembali... Selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Hibari membalikkan badannya dan akan keluar dari sana. Tsuna menangkap sosok seseorang, dan tanpa sadar dia menahan Hibari untuk pergi. HIbari terkejut dan melihat Tsuna. "Ada apa, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"E-eh tidak apa-apa... Cepatlah kembali..." Jawab Tsuna melepaskan tangannya.

Hibari hanya diam dan berjalan kearah pintu. Tetapi senyuman kecil terlihat di mulutnya.

_Sampai kapanpun,_

_Dimanapun,_

_Dan dalam situasi apapun,_

_Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu..._

_Untuk melindungimu..._

_Karena aku terlahir, memang untuk melindungimu._

* * *

A/N : dibilangin alay kan ^^a maaf, gw g tau sifat Giotto sama Alaude kaya gimana, jadi agak dimirp2in sama Tsuna n Hibari =w= dan itupun masih OOC *di Zero point Breakthrough* jadi maafkan atas kealay-an saya w

Keterangan :

Giotto : First sky guardian

Alaude : First Cloud Guardian

G : First storm Guardian

Spade : First mist guardian

Ugetsu : First Rain Guardian

Sun sama Thunder? Gw g tau namanya, jadi g dimunculin :P *ditinju Ryouhei diseruduk Lambo*

Silahkan....

Monggo...

Click Here!

v

v

v


End file.
